


"Too fast" is just fast enough

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't like remembering himself saying "you go too fast for me". It hurt and he felt it. He doesn't want to hurt Crowley that much - not, when he loves him so intensly. So how to make up for it? Cuddling sounds nice, right?





	"Too fast" is just fast enough

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the series 6 times now, read the book and still am fully in love with these two cinnamon rolls x3  
> But they are so perfectly written and played on screen already, that I am afraid to write anything. I can't create anything more perfect than that.  
> So this is a very short work. Just wanted to capture their love for one another on a tiny piece of paper. No big plot because no plot I can imagine is as good as the one the authors created.  
> Devoted to the great Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, who blessed us with those two <3

“C-Crowley”, Aziraphale stammered in a raspy voice. 

He heard Crowley chuckle. “Hmm... tell me again”, he demanded. 

“You... hah... you’re going too fast for me, Crowley”, Aziraphale repeated, panting. 

“You are a little liar, Angel”, the demon growled. 

Aziraphale whimpered at these words – and at the hand, which slid under his vest and shirt to finally, FINALLY, touch his skin. “P-Please, Crowley, stop it”, he demanded weakly, feeling the desperate need to leave immediately and at the same time to stay and let himself be devoured. He had never allowed Crowley to get this far before. But his resistance was wearing thin these days and the fact that he gave Crowley the ultimate weapon to kill himself (holy water, that is) made Aziraphale feel both guilty and emotionally vulnerable. 

“You mean ‘ _Please keep going, Crowley, dear_ ’”, Crowley said and the last part he said in a softly mocking tone, that was supposed to sound like Aziraphales’. 

“N-no”, Aziraphale insisted. 

“And there you are, lying again”, Crowley said and made a soft tsk-sound. “So desperate to fall, Angel?” 

“Not desperate enough”, Aziraphale huffed, partly indignantly, “to give into your touches, demon.” 

“You hurt me, Aziraphale”, Crowley whispered into Aziraphales ear, softer than expected 

It made Aziraphale feel bad about his words immediately. “S-Sorry, Crowley, but you... you...” He gasped when the slithering hand reached his nipple and brushed over it. 

“I?”, Crowley asked with an audible smile on his lips and faked innocence in his tone. 

“Y-you...”, Aziraphale stammered and inhaled sharply when the fingers pinched his nipple lightly. He had never expected to be so sensitive. The feeling rushed right down to his gut. “F-for God’s sake”, he breathed mindlessly and resisted the urge to let his head fall back in pleasure. Aziraphale grit his teeth, because there was a first little moan trying to escape his throat. He was stronger than that. He pushed it back. 

Crowley, who stood behind him, growled lowly. “I doubt that”, he said, mildly amused, and the warm breath that came with his words, softly stroked the skin on Aziraphales neck and made his hairs stand up. “Give in, Angel”, Crowley tempted softly, “I promise, I will be good to you. No need to rush. I promise.” 

The fact, that the demon promised two times in a row, made Aziraphales weak in the knees. He had known for a long time (some thousand years, after all) that Crowley had a growing interest in him. A romantic one, as it turned out. On top of that, he couldn’t deny the longing he felt himself every time they met; whenever Crowley miracled something for him, even though demons were not supposed to do that; whenever he rescued Aziraphale from a situation in which he did not actually need help but... it felt so good to be protected, so Aziraphale made sure to be a damsel in distress more and more often these days. It was pathetic, really, and Aziraphale was well aware of that, but he simply couldn’t stop his behavior when Crowley was around. In the end he had to admit, that his little stressful situations in which he demanded support and protection, his thankful glances and his delighted smile had only added fuel to the fire. His desires were the ones to be held responsible for that. But his conscience tried very hard to resist. To be better than that. To not _‘saunter down to hell’_ like Crowley did. 

Yet, here they were. 

The hand of the demon had stopped teasing him. Instead it hovered over his heart. Aziraphales’ pulse accelerated, due to the loving touch. 

“Please, Angel”, Crowley asked hoarsely. The sudden change in his voice, the silent plea, made Aziraphale sigh softly as his resistance gave way. Because this was all it took to finally let him make a decision. It was so much more than a simple plea and Aziraphale knew Crowley long enough to read between the lines. To read all of the _‘please don’t push me_ _away’’_ s and the ‘ _please, love me like I love_ _you_ ’’s out of these simple two words. He turned around in Crowleys embrace and while he liked the feeling of the hand wandering over his body and to his back, he also felt the desperation, with which Crowley clung to him. He wouldn’t force Aziraphale to anything. He just had risked the next big step and now he was nearly afraid that the words, Aziraphale had said (“You’re too fast for me”), were meant as a warning. 

Aziraphale touched the cheeks of the demon gently, let his fingertips wander over the sharp cheekbones and then, in a very slow motion, to give Crowley the opportunity to detain him in his action, he took off the dark glasses and smiled at him softly. “You really are a hopeless case, dear”, Aziraphale said, while Crowleys eyes grew wide in surprise. 

“You... you mean...?”, Crowley stammered and his sudden vulnerability made him so much more appealing in Aziraphales eyes. The demons’ cheeks reddened heavily. 

Aziraphale smiled at him. “I guess”, he said softly, while he folded the glasses and let them glide into the pocket of Crowleys’ leatherjacket, “I guess, I should try out the new speed you are trying to convince me of.” 

The fact that he suddenly succumbed must have caught Crowley off guard. He blinked a few times before he stammered: “You.. You mean, you... you and I … we..” 

“Do, what you wanted to do, dear”, Aziraphale said in a soft, loving tone, to reassure Crowley again after the shock he must have given him with his change of mind. 

“You...”, Crowley said and had to clear his throat. “You’re sure?” 

“I am”, Aziraphale stated with a gentle smile and his fingertips stroked Crowleys heated cheek. “So please, my dear demon”, he continued and cheekiness sparkled in his eyes, while he smiled wickedly. No need pretending to be innocent anymore. “Ravish me”, he begged in a soft voice. 

Crowley snarled. “Remember, that you asked for it”, he warned. And when he eagerly kissed Aziraphales’ neck and started sucking at the soft skin, a delighted chuckle escaped Aziraphales’ throat. 

Crowley tried so very hard to be the one to be held responsible for this. As if he wanted to save the angel from falling, even though he was the one tempting him to sin. 

But was it sin, when all they did, was making love? 

Somehow, Aziraphale couldn’t be afraid of the fall. Of course, Crowley wasn’t happy with his own downfall, but on the other hand he wouldn’t have been happy as an angel neither. This said, maybe Aziraphale, who liked being an angel in general, could find a liking in being a demon as well? He smirked to that thought. What a wicked idea. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes and surrendered. 


End file.
